Noticias de Cumpleaños
by MaFx98
Summary: Después de haber estado 4 años juntos, el cumpleaños número 18 de Star Butterfly llega, lo que en su principio supondría alegría y felicidad para la Familia real y Los Diaz, se torna agrio cuando cierta ley de Mewni entra en Vigencia, esta pondría suponer el fin del gran equipo que Star y Marco habían formado, quizás hasta separándolos para siempre. Three-Shot*.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos, soy MaFx98, normalmente tengo mas de dos años aquí, pero fue recientemente que decidí usar la cuenta que tenia para Algo, y como actualmente, mi serie favorita, y la que mas espero es Star vs The forces of Evil dije... ¿Por que no?. Es el primer fanfic que publico no quiero que lo tomen como excusa, pero si hay algo que vean que esta mal, lo mas mínimo, por favor, háganmelo saber, ¡Es de mucha Ayuda!.**

 **Nota: Star vs The Forces of Evil y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, De ser así, el Capitulo 8 hubiera terminado con un Beso en vez de Marco cocinándole Nachos a Star.**

* * *

El día había llegado, después de tantos años viviendo Juntos, combatiendo monstruos, protegiéndose el uno al otro, todo eso acaba ese día, la fecha que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida había llegado. El cumpleaños número 18 de Star Butterfly.

Suena un poco estúpido que un cumpleaños me este resultando tan difícil de sobrellevar, ya eh estado en los 3 cumpleaños que Star celebro antes, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, son las consecuencias de las que se me fueron informadas días antes de que la fecha llegara.

\- Flashback, 1 Semana antes del Cumpleaños -

— Marco Díaz, buenas tardes — La madre de Star, o mejor dicho, la actual reina de Mewni me había convocado a una reunión privada mediante el Espejo mágico que conecta mi casa con su reino, hizo demasiado énfasis en lo de privado, por lo que tenía que ser algo serio.

— ¿Que se lo ofrece?, Señora Butterfly — Pregunte en el modo más formal que pude, de todas maneras, estoy hablando con una Reina.

— Como sabrás, en una semana será el cumpleaños 18 de mi hija, lo que le supondrá la mayoría de edad... — El tono con el que dijo "Mayoría de edad" me empezó a preocupar, pero no lo decía de forma brusca, de alguna manera, intentaba ser suave, ¿Por qué?.

— Si, junto con mis padres ya estamos haciendo los últimos Prepara... — No pude terminar la frase. La reina tenía una expresión que no le había visto nunca (Aunque para ser sinceros, no suelo frecuentar con ella) parecía preocupada, supongo que ese será el tema de nuestra Reunión.

— Veras... como reina seré Directa contigo, como con cualquiera de mis súbditos. Según las Reglas que rigen Mewni, cuando el/la Sucesor/a al trono alcanza la mayoría de edad a este/a se le entrenara para tomar el mandato del reino, lo más rápido posible... _aqui_. — Eso era todo, fue directo, el golpe emocional, claro. ¿Se supone que ya no veré a Star...?

Al parecer si estaba preocupada, pero por mí. La Reina me miraba expectante en el espejo, esperando una reacción, una respuesta, pero a falta de una, prosiguió con el otro Tópico de la Reunión

— Lo siento... — Fue lo primero que dijo, su voz ya no era tan dura, como lo solía ser hace unos minutos. — Prosiguiendo con la información que te acabo de decir, la fiesta de Star se hará aqui en el castillo real de Mewni, tanto tu como tus Padres serán nuestros invitados de honor por todos los servicios que nos han prestado. Y Por favor, no le digas nada a Star, hasta Entonces.— Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su imagen se desvaneciera para dejar la mía en el espejo, como si de uno normal se tratara.

\- Fin del Flashback -

— Si hoy es la última noche que pasare al Lado de Star... — Pensé para mi mismo, mientras terminaba de arreglarme la corbata roja que iba sobre el traje negro que ya tenía puesto. — Vamos a despedirnos... en grande. — dije, mientras atravesaba el espejo para llegar al castillo real de Mewni.

Al llegar lo primero que note fueron los estridentes sonidos que provocaban algo parecido a fuegos artificiales, como era de esperarse, todo el reino estaba de fiesta por el Cumpleaños de su princesa, futura reina. El portal me dejo en la entrada del castillo, había una larga fila tanto de Monstruos de todos los tamaños y colores como de los habitantes humanos de Mewni.

Mientras caminaba al comienzo de la silla abrí un panfleto que me dio Star ayer, antes de irse a Mewni donde indicaban los principales eventos de la noche, hasta las 9:00 PM estarían dejando entrar gente, 2 horas más tarde habría un "Breve" discurso de la Reina actual y el ultimo Evento se situaría a las 12:00 PM, que sería el baile en honor a la Cumpleañera.

Saque de mi bolsillo, para posteriormente engancharme en el lado superior izquierdo del traje el otro objeto que me dio Star antes de su partida, era una estrella, amarillo chillón que decía "Invitado de Honor", con esto tenía acceso a casi todo el castillo, me podía saltar las filas que surgieran en cualquier parte y tenía un asiento de primera fila para los dos últimos eventos de la noche.

La persona que estaba controlando el flujo de entrada de los invitados vio mi Insignia y dejo que pasara, tenía la misión de encontrar a Star, eh estado muy pocas veces en el castillo, pero sé donde estaba su habitación asi que no fue un gran problema hacerme paso hasta llegar al piso donde estaba dicha ubicación, hasta que escuche un grito y la única que podía ser la causante de ese grito era Star.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude por el largo pasillo, hasta que encontré la puerta que estaba buscando. Abierta, algo estaba pasando, cuando estoy a punto de entrar, una voz me detiene, dicha voz provenía desde dentro de la habitación por lo que me quedo a la derecha de la puerta, lo mas pegado a la pared posible, para poder escuchar.

— Lo tenía que hacer, ambas sabemos qué harías algo extremo si te lo decía antes... — La madre de Star, la reina, estaba hablando con ella, pero esas palabras en concreto, ¿No le había dicho nada Star hasta el día de hoy?

— ¡¿Pero tenias que decirme esto justo a solo unas horas que pase?! — Su voz... estaba quebrada, sollozaba al mismo tiempo que decía una palabra, daba pena escucharla, nunca pensé que la persona mas energética y positiva que conocía podría llegar a este punto de quiebre.

Star dejo a su madre plantada en su habitación, para salir corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, con las manos tapándole los ojos, a un destino incierto, no sé en qué momento lo decidí, pero cuando ya me había dado cuenta, estaba persiguiendo a la rubia por todo el castillo.

Después de unos 5 minutos dando vueltas, encontré a Star, en un balcón lo bastante elevado como para que nadie la pudiera ver desde abajo, cuando se volteo para cerrar la puerta, me vio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, la verdad nunca había visto una Star con los ojos rojos a causa del Llanto, pero decidí reunir todo el valor que tuve y entrar al balcón.

Nos quedamos callados los dos, ahora que lo notaba, Star llevaba un Vestido Azul celeste, largo, que llegaba hasta los tobillos, con adornos blanco al final de este, en la cintura y en el escote, su cabello estaba desordenado, pero tenía su característico cintillo con 2 pequeños cuernos y su maquillaje se había corrido, dejando un liquido negro en la parte izquierda de cara.

— Marco... ¿Qué haces aqui? — La verdad, el motivo era venir a ver a Star, pero nunca se había imaginado esta escena. — Acaso tu... ¿Lo escuchaste? — Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, sabía que cometer tan solo un error, en un estado emocional tan crítico como el de Star, podía mandar su amistad a la mierda.

— Yo... vine a verte antes de tiempo, quería saber cómo te encontrabas, pero... lo escuche. — Mis palabras salían muy lentamente de mi boca, como si de alguna manera eso le hiriera menos.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo, con qué...? bueno, ya sabes... — Por unos momentos, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso, la respuesta era clara.

— ¿Estás Loca?, ¡Eres quizás lo mejor que pudo pasar en la Vida! — Ok, eso salió sin previo aviso, pero, la Verdad, es que sin ella, no sé que habría sido de mi estos 4 años...

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? — Su sonrisa volvía vislumbrarse un poco en su rostro, en un impulso de poder hacer que se calmara, entrelace mis manos con las suyas, para decir — Por supuesto, no importa si nos separan, encontraremos una forma de volver a reunirnos, Tenlo por seguro — Star empezó a secarse tanto las lagrimas como el Maquillaje, para posteriormente abrazarme con todas su fuerzas, lo único que pude hacer fue acariciarle su cabello con la mano izquierda, y devolverle el abrazo con la derecha.

— Perdona Marco, simplemente perdí el Control, la idea de no volver a verte... — Nos separamos para vernos el uno al otro, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y con el reflejo de la luna esto se notaba mucho mas pero esos los hacían mas... _lindos_.

— Hey, si quieres te acompaño a tu cuarto, te tendrás que cambiar y todo eso... — Le ofrecí la mano y casi de forma instantánea la agarro, al mismo tiempo que me devolvió su sonrisa a la cual estoy acostumbrado y que tanto extrañe verla.

Al ir bajando del balcón, me di cuenta que Star era la que tenía que guiarme, no me conocía tanto el castillo como ella, asi que yo actuaba de escolta, mientras bajábamos y doblábamos en diferentes secciones en la cual estoy seguro que me hubiera perdido.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Star le ayude un poco a recoger el desastre que había hecho (Al parecer, el grito no fue lo único que hizo antes de dejar a su madre plantada, que por cierto, ¿Donde estará...?)

— Hey Marco, tengo una idea... — Comento Star, de forma traviesa, la forma en que lo decía ya la delataba de por sí, quería hacer algo y conociéndola, se que será algo grande, algo digno del cumpleaños 18 de Star Butterfly.

* * *

 **Welp, ese fue el Primero de los dos capítulos que tengo planeado para esta historia, repito, es la primera vez que hago publico un fic Mio, por lo que cualquier sugerencia vendría muy Bien, Espero lo hayan disfrutado :3.**

 **Nos leemos en la Proxima Actualización, MaFx98, Fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, primeramente, ¡Gracias por las 6 Reviews y los 2 Favs!, Creía que esto iba a pasar Desapercibido por aquí xD.  
Si lo pueden notar, cambie el Summary del Fic, ahora es un Three-Shot, porque no encontré forma lógica de terminarlo, Sip, mis ideas toman mas de lo que querría a la hora de Escribirlas xD.  
Bueno, mañana entro a clases (RIP), pero tengo +700 Palabras de la ultima parte (La ultima Verdadera), asi que espero que para el Viernes haya acabado este Fic :3**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs The Forces of Evil y todos sus Personajes NO me pertenecen, De ser así Gustav hubiera aparecido en Otro episodio. (Adoro a ese personaje xD)**

* * *

Después de que Star se terminara de arreglar, ella me llevo escaleras arribas del castillo, cada vez que subíamos un piso, todo estaba más Abandonado y polvoriento, eh de suponer que esta parte en especifico no la tienen muy cuidada, además, ¿Cual familia, por muy real que fuera necesita 7 pisos de habitaciones vacías?.

Star abrió una última puerta, con algo de dificultad, debido a que dicha puerta ya estaba oxidada, estábamos en el punto más alto del castillo. Dando unos saltitos como mejormente sus tacones podían, intento llegar a una trampilla que estaba justo arriba suya. — Hey... creo que necesitas ayuda. — No podía esconder mi sonrisa, la escena era muy cómica e inocente como para poder contenerla.

— Esta bien, adelante.— Aunque Star tambien estaba sonriendo, se le notaba un poco de envidia en sus ojos. Me puse de puntillas, para poder abrir la trampilla con la escalera de mano, posteriormente subirla, estábamos en el tejado de dicha habitación, nunca le tuve miedo a las alturas, pero el hecho de estar al menos a Medio Kilometro del suelo, no terminaba de agradarme.

— Star, ¿Que se supone que hacemos aqui? — Ella apenas había terminado de subir las escaleras de mano, posteriormente, se levanto un poco su vestido, por la pierna derecha, odio admitirlo, pero no puedo quejarme de esta escena. Tenía atada en la pierna tanto las tijeras dimensionales que en algún momento, su Amiga Pony Head le había regalado y su Varita mágica.

— Bueno, el plan es el siguiente... — Comento Star, mientras se volvía a acomodar su vestido, esta vez con los dos objetos antes mencionados en mano. — Necesito que traigas a Pony Head, en esto momentos debería estar en la casa de la Tierra, en mi cuarto — Me informo, al mismo tiempo que me pasaba las tijeras dimensionales. — Ella te informara de nuestro "pequeño" plan — Sabía que iba a ser algo grande, pero nunca me había imaginado a Star como la mente maestra de un plan calculado de tal manera, para saber sin ninguna duda de donde estaba su cómplice en el crimen. — ¿Estás seguro, _chico seguridad_? — dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su entonación, sobre todo en las últimas dos palabras. — Te dije que te iba a Apoyar en esto, cuenta conmigo —

— Marco, son las 10 PM, eso significa que el gran evento sucederá en 2 Horas, necesito que estés aqui, aunque sea 15 Minutos antes. — Star estaba ajustando un pequeño reloj, del mismo color azul celeste de su vestido, que hasta ahora no había notado — Toma — Me apunto con su Varita en dirección a mi muñeca izquierda, materializando un reloj Negro, para después proseguir con su explicación — Tiene una alarma a la misma hora que el mí, el punto de reunión será aqui mismo. —

— No hay problema, Star, ya voy retirándome para no perder tiempo — Recordé como se usaban las tijeras dimensionales, tenias que pensar exactamente a donde querías ir, y luego abrir el Portal, estaba por hacerlo, pero Star me detuvo agarrándome por el hombro.

— Hey, antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte una cosa. — Star hizo un leve movimiento, el cual yo seguí para hacer que quedáramos frente a frente. — Gracias, por lo de antes... — No importa que fuera Star, aun se sentía un poco mal por la noticia, de hecho, no sé cómo pudo recuperarse tan rápido. — No hay problema, Star. Estoy seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. — Al finalizar estas palabras, sentía que algo faltaba, pero ¿El qué?.

Después de pensarlo un poco, me acerque a Star para rodearla con mis dos brazos, no sé en que ayudaría, pero sentí que era lo más apropiado para la situación, la abre tomado por sorpresa, porque tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero al final, termino correspondiendo al abrazo, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos, después de separarnos ella me sonrió y se acerco un poco hacia mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla. — Solo para la suerte, ¿Vale? — Su voz sonaba mucho más dulce de lo normal, como si le doliera que me fuera, claro, quizás esta sea la última vez que hablemos en privado, quizás sea por eso, ¿o no...?

— Nos vemos, Star — Fue lo último que le dije antes de atravesar el portal que tenia a unos pasos atrás de mi, sentí como flotaba por un periodo de tiempo muy corto, mientras esto pasaba, me toque la mejilla que Star había besado hace unos segundos, habíamos tenido gestos como este desde hacia tiempo, pero ahora se Sentía diferente, quizás se deba a la Situación o al diversos factores que mi mente no lograba entender, pero recordar ese pequeño beso hacia que mi corazón se acelerara un poco y aunque me gustaría pensar más sobre esto, tengo una misión que cumplir.

Al termina de atravesar el Portal me encontré en el cuarto de Star, como ella me había avisado, estaba Pony Head revisando algo bajo la cama de Star, no había notado aun mi Presencia, asi que después de aclararme la garganta fuertemente a propósito, se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

— ¡¿Marco?!, ¡Se supone que ya te tendrías que haber ido! — Pony Head estaba intentando ocultar lo que había debajo de la cama, pero debido a su anatomía, no le estaba resultando muy fácil, principalmente porque la cama tenía unas 8 veces el ancho de Pony Head.

— No te preocupes, estoy con Star en esto, ella me dijo que me contarías todo lo del plan — Pony Head aun no confiaba en mi y aun se esforzaba por ocultar lo que sea que hubiera bajo la cama. — Demuéstralo, ¡Si no B-Fly me hubiera avisado de esto! — Saque tanto las tijeras dimensionales que Star me había dado, y levante un poco mi mano izquierda para mostrarle la cuenta regresiva de mi reloj.

— Escucha, Star me dijo que me contarías todo, se que tenemos que estar haya en 1 hora y 20 minutos y además, me dio sus tijeras dimensionales. — Pony Head dio un pequeño suspiro, pero después de eso empezó a flotar para ponerse a mi lado.

— Lo que tenemos que hacer es llevar la cosa que está bajo tu cama a el Punto de Reunión. — Anticipándose a mi pregunta, ella prosiguió — Y no, yo tampoco sé lo que es. — Me acerque a la cama, levante la sabana que tapaba el espacio que normalmente estaba vacío para que después de unos minutos moviendo la mano encontré algo, pero al intentar sacarlo parecía como si estuviera clavado en el piso.

— Sea lo que sea, es muy Pesado, quizás necesite un poco de... — Pony Head al escuchar estas palabras me miro con una mueca no muy de mi agrado, se me había olvidado que ella no tenia brazos. — Olvídalo, lo hare yo solo — Después de eso ella volteo y yo empecé a tirar con los dos brazos del objeto que estaba en la cama de Star, para que, después de unos 15 minutos arrastrándolo poco a poco termine por ser un... ¿Bolso?

Al sacarlo completamente a la luz de la habitación, noto que el Bolso era Rosado, con costuras blancas, una agarradera dorada, y un cierre del mismo color, intento abrir el bolso, pero sin éxito.

— ¿Qué Demonios guarda Star aqui? — Marco intento levantarlo con las dos manos desde la agarradera del bolso y aunque lo pudo mantener por unos pocos segundos en el aire, este volvió a caer al suelo. — Pony Head, ¿Alguna Idea? —

Ella simplemente giro parte de su cabeza de un lado a otro, dando a entender que tampoco se le ocurría nada.

— De hecho, me parece extraño, tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo. ¿Como Esperaría Star que le llevara ese bolso? — Marco se puso a pensar en este factor, atarse en el cuello este bolso sería un suicidio para cualquier ser que él conocía, ¿Como esperaba Star que Pony Head le lleve ese bolso?, a menos que...

— ¿Sera posible que podamos abrir un portal Justo debajo del bolso al Punto de Encuentro? — La idea de Pony Head era buena, pero al no saber en qué parte del punto de encuentro iban a terminar, podían terminar accidentalmente lanzando el bolso al vacio, y con ese peso, tendríamos mucha suerte si solo unas pocas personas salen heridas.

— Se supone que Star estaría ajustando unos últimos detalles, hablare con ella, si puedes intenta mover el Bolso — Antes de que pudiera responder ya estaba cortando el aire con las tijeras. — Volveré en unos minutos — Ahora que lo pienso, eh hecho 3 viajes interdimensionales en una noche, creo que es un record.

Atravesé el Portal que se formo para llegar al punto de encuentro, mire mi reloj y teníamos bastante tiempo, nos quedaba una horas antes de que empezara el baile (Es decir, 30 minutos antes de que el plan empiece a funcionar). No veía a Star por ningún lado, pero recordé que ahora debería estar dándose el discurso de su madre. Abrí la trampilla del techo, para luego salir de la habitación, y darme cuenta de que no se cómo llegar otra vez al salón principal.

— Bueno, esto tomara un rato, un rato muy largo. — Dije para mis adentros mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos, esperando que alguno me llevara a la planta baja del castillo.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, eh de decir, como Pequeño adelanto que habrá un Pequeño POV de Star, muy corto, Pero estará. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3.**

Nos Leemos en la próxima actualización, MaFx98, Fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, lección aprendida, no debo dar fechas exactas cuando se trata de un Hobby, la verdad es que te auto-presionas mucho, y eso afecta a la Historia, lo siento si tuve a alguien esperando, pero bueno, eh cumplido con la promesa de Terminar un fic, y con eso estoy mas que satisfecho, Aprovechando, les tengo que dar las Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su Review, Entre ellos: SKernestoTK, Guest/Lau y Elisa20da.**

 **Y unas Gracias dobles (?: Jorge Armando, marati2011 y Emily Rock, por dejar sus opiniones en los dos Capitulos xD.**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, terminemos el Fic!**

* * *

 **\- 20 Minutos después. Star POV. -**

Estaba viendo a mi Madre dar su discurso desde muy lejos, aun no la perdonaba por lo que me había ocultado, pero ella tenía algo de razón, sabia como iba a reaccionar y de haberlo sabido probablemente me hubiera escapado de la tierra con Marco. Extrañamente al pensar en el nombre de mi amigo empecé a notar el rubor en mis mejillas, esos dos momentos, en el balcón y en el punto de encuentro, tenían algo especial, algo diferente a todos los momentos que había compartido con él, quisiera pensarlo más en profundidad, pero no había tiempo, ya había terminado de ajustar la Maquina, solo me falta que me trajeran la "Munición".

Hubo un estallido de Aplausos, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me había enfocado en el discurso de mi Madre, aun tengo media hora, llamare a Marco y a Pony Head mediante el espejo de mi Cuarto, ¡Seguro tienen buenas noticias!.

Rápidamente subí a mi Cuarto y empecé a llamar a la Residencia de los Díaz. Pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer me encontré con Marco en la entrada de mi habitación. — ¿Marco?, ¡Se Supone que deberías estar con Pony Head! —

— Lo sé, pero tuvimos problemas con el bolso, ¿Como esperabas que lo trajéramos?, ¡Esa cosa Pesaba Demasiado! — Estaba confundida, ella le había dicho claramente a Pony Head que... espera. Ahora mismo quería que la tierra se la tragase.

— Creo que recordé algo, le dije que simplemente se lo Pusiera, pero hace un tiempo que no la veía, asi que creo que por unos momentos me olvide que, bueno... — Las mejillas de Star se volvían a poner un poco Rojas, pero de la Vergüenza, ¿Como había olvidado que su mejor Amiga era, literalmente, solo una cabeza?

Repentinamente, Marco me rodeo con uno de sus Brazos, y con el otro me revolvió el cabello — Parece que nuestra mente Maestra paso algo por alto — El se estaba riendo, su sonrisa hacia que yo tambien sonriera, no importa cómo me encontrara, era algo natural para nosotros.

En esos momentos el Espejo dejo de mostrar nuestro reflejo, para mostrar la imagen de Pony Head en la casa de los Díaz. La escena la sorprendió un poco, pero después volvió a su actitud normal. — ¡B-Fly!, Primero lo incluyes a él sin avisarme ¿Y ahora ya son novios?, ¡Si que eres una caja de Sorpresas! — Ese comentario hizo que el color rojo se expandiera mas por mi cara de lo que ya estaba por suerte el maquillaje que tenia lo disimulaba un poco, pero al ver de Reojo a Marco pude notar que el tambien estaba pasando por algo similar, eso me tranquilizo un poco.

— ¡Hey! — Exclame, queriendo cambiar el tema de la Conversación — ¡Te pudiste colocar el bolso! — Una sonrisa de orgullo empezó a notarse en el rostro de Pony Head, Había enredado la agarradera del bolso por toda su cabeza, haciendo que el bolso en si estuviera pegado a ella, un poco más abajo de su pelo. — Claro, este bolso es Pesado, pero no hay nada que... — La interrumpí, solo para tomar un poco de venganza sobre lo que había dicho antes. — Había hechizado la agarradera del bolso para que solo tu pudieras ponértelo. — Ese factor la desilusiono un poco, pero Hey, ¡Se la tenía que devolver!.

 **\- Marco POV -**

Después de Que le abriera un portal a Pony Head la habitación con las Tijeras que, ella le dejo el bolso a Star, el cual con su Varita le lanzo un Rayo, para que ella tambien pudiera cargarlo, la curiosidad me mataba, ¿Que se supone que había en este dichoso bolso?

— Hey Chicas, ¿Qué hora es? — La cara de Star mostro una muestra de preocupación, tanto ella como yo miramos en nuestro relojes, quedaban 15 minutos para las 12.

— ¡Los Daños los medimos Después, Cohete Conejo-Propulsado! — Star señalo con su varita el Piso, para que se Materializare una versión de un fuego artificial Gigante, Ya volando y tirando unos Pocos conejos de Peluche detrás de él. — ¡Suban Todos! — Star yo nos acomodamos lo mejor que pudimos, mientras que Pony Head estaba entre nosotros dos.

— Intenta no derrumbar el Castillo, Star — Star saco del Cohete una cuerda que ya está amarrada a él, cosa que no había notado y como de un Caballo se tratase empezó a recorrer todos los pasillos dejando un rastro de conejos de peluche detrás nuestra, hasta llegar al punto de Encuentro, nos dijo que viniéramos a la torre, pero en vez de abrir la compuerta al techo de esta, abrió una trampilla en el piso que no había notado hasta el momento.

Al Bajar por la trampilla note que el Suelo era ¿Metálico?, había unas tenues luces rojas, y cerca de estas había un pequeño agujero que sobresalía un Poco del Piso, Star se acerco a dicho agujero para luego simplemente tirar el Bolso a donde sea que llevara ese agujero. Pony Head y yo nos mirábamos confundidos.

— Le Pedí ayuda a mi Padre con esto, la excusa fue que lo hiciera como regalo y no le contara a Mama, ¡Genial, ¿No?!. — Star empezó a relatarnos su plan, y lo que se supondría que pasaría. — La Verdad, no quería nada de cumpleaños, por lo que decidí darle un regalo a las personas que acudan, ¡Y para eso sirve este bebe en el que estamos parados! — Aun seguía sin entender, ¿Como se supone que le vamos a dar algo a alguien con esta cosa?

— Por cierto, en el proceso la Torre se va a Derrumbar un poco, ¡Asi que cúbranse! — Deje salir un suspiro, mi mente me decía que la detuviera, pero decidí ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, soy un hombre de palabra, y supongo que peores cosas se han visto en Este Reino, en los términos de Star cuando vivía en Mewni, esto fácilmente podría ser una noche de Viernes común.

— Un momento Star, ¿Que se supone que es el Combustible de esta cosa? — Star me miro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos entre cerrados, intentando mantener una sorpresa. — Digamos que es un combustible marca "Díaz" — ¿Que querría decir con eso?, pero antes de que pudiera pensar un Poco, Star estaba por Oprimir un gran botón rojo que estaba cerca del agujero en donde hecho el bolso.

Star se giro hacia Pony Head y hacia mi antes de presionar el botón Rojo — Gracias chicos, por todo. — Una pequeña lagrima se asomaba por el ojo de la rubia, no era tristeza, su rostro mostraba una cálida sonrisa. — ¡Abrazo Grupal! — Star me rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, mientras yo hacía lo mismo pero por su espalda, Pony Head estaba lo más cerca que podía de la cabeza de Star, tambien con una reluciente Sonrisa, supongo que ella tambien sabrá lo que pasara después de esto.

— ¡Vamos a darle a Mewni lo que se merece, agárrense de donde puedan! — Pony Head estaba bajo el brazo de Star y en un Impulso, una de mis manos se entrelazo con la mano de Star, mientras la otra se aferraba a la superficie metálica — Bueno... ¿Quién dijo miedo? — Star pulso el botón con todas Sus fuerzas, para rápidamente agarrarse de uno de las salientes del Piso Metálico.

Escuchaba como unas turbinas empezaban a girar, lenta pero constantemente y cada vez se hacían más ruidosas ¿Estaba en un avión casero hecho por el Padre de Star?. Fue bueno mientras duro.

— Las cosas que escuchan son Mezcladoras, no se preocupen, no cortan nada — Dijo Star mientras estos nuevos Mezcladores empezaban a hacer más ruido. — El Combustible lo tome de la casa, y lo multiplique y comprimí en ese bolso, el hechizo debería terminar en unos minutos, y entonces... — Primero empezó como una tela romperse, luego ya estábamos en el aire, reuní valor para mirar para atrás y vi... ¿¡Nachos!?, ¿Mis Nachos son un Combustible?. Hey, eso no suena tan mal...

— ¡El Bolso tenía una Muestra de tus Nachos Marco, la maquina solo los Duplica! — Star intento explicar algo mas, pero la alta Velocidad a la que íbamos hacia que el viento me tapara los oídos, vi un poco para atrás para ver como había quedado la torre, aunque no me lo creía, seguía en pie, lo cual ya superaba mis expectativas, con un gran agujero lateral que tendría que ser reparado y que probablemente duraría unos meses en reparación, pero seguía en Pie.

— ¡STAR, ¿SABES COMO CONDUCIR ESTO?! — La Adrenalina hacia que, por alguna razón todo fuera más lento, sentía cada latido de mi corazón retumbar en mi cabeza para transmitirme escalofríos a todo el cuerpo. — ¡Esta en piloto automático, no hay nada de qué preocuparse! —

— ¡¿Y EL ATERRIZAJE?! — las pupilas de Star se volvieron diminutas cuando se dio cuenta que, aunque tuviera la dirección a dónde íbamos, no podíamos asegurar que el aterrizaje fuera suave, escuche como Star y Pony Head gritaba, una mezcla entre emoción y pánico, yo me uní a ellas.

 **— POV General. Afuera del castillo Real. 12:00 PM —**

La tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente, la Reina estaba buscando tanto a su Hija como a su marido, debido a que la última vez que los vio fue antes de su discurso, ella pensaba que Star había escapado a otra dimensión, quizás por los espejos del castillo, pero justo antes de dar el anuncio de que la fiesta se cancelara, una voz de alguien en el publico llamo la atención de todos.

— Eh miren, ¡Algo está cayendo del cielo! — La Reina River, ya exaltada y poco importándole el clima lo que hizo fue aclararse la garganta, subir al escenario que se había montado en la entrada del Castillo para su discurso y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, un triangulo, de consistencia solida, pero frágil al tacto y con una sustancia amarilla aterrizo en su pelo.

— ¿Que demo...? — Eso fue lo único que pudo decir hasta que de repente, una lluvia, no. Una tormenta de estas cosas empezó a caer de la nada. Como si de un acto de reacción se tratase, pensó en su Hija, ella tenía que estar involucrada en esto...

Del cielo, como si de un meteoro se tratase, un objeto triangular metálico con unas curvas en las esquinas, de las cuales por detrás de estas salían las misteriosas cosas que habían caído del cielo, estaba por impactar el suelo, de este provenían 3 gritos, y la reina reconoció al momento uno de esos alaridos.

— ¡CUIDADO ABAJO! — Fue lo único que la Princesa alcanzo a decir antes de que la nave se estrellara contra la gran pila de Nachos de la cual el suelo estaba cubierto gracias a la maquina.

Al Tocar el piso, una gran explosión de nachos salió del lugar de impacto, llenando a todos los presentes de la comida mexicana en el acto, dejando a la mayoría con al menos algunas manchas amarillas en sus trajes.

— ¿Todos están bien? — Marco salió de la tumba de Nachos que se había creado en unos instantes, su traje ahora color amarillo con manchas de negro, la mirada de todos los invitados y de la Reina hicieron que este tuviera ganas de volverse a meter en los nachos hasta que todo terminara.

— Si Marco, creo que los Nachos absorbieron la mayor parte del impacto — Una Star Mareada empezó al igual que Marco a salir de la Pila de Nachos, todos los asistentes a la fiesta los miraban, como si fueran extraños. — Hey, no los están comiendo... ¡Pruébenlos! — Después de mirarse un poco, uno tras otro empezó a probar la merienda terrestre, para después empezar a comer del suelo como si se fueran a morir de hambre.

— Debo admitir — Dijo Marco mientras intentaba, sin resultado quitarse las manchas de queso — Que esto termino con consecuencias menores a las que espe... — El chico no pudo terminar la oración debido a la mujer que ahora se encontraba en frente de ellos, La reina River.

— _Bueeno_ — Dijo en un tono infantil Star, dirigiéndose a su Madre — Supongo que estarás molesta conmigo... — La madre de Star padecía de cualquier tipo de emoción en su cara — Se que me eh portado como una niña, pero bueno, ya sabes... — Su madre, en un movimiento repentino abrazo a su hija. Star le tomo esto por sorpresa, pero finalmente devolvió el abrazo.

— Creo que te debo una disculpa. — La reina arrastraba las Palabras, al parecer no son muchas las veces en que se arrepiente de algo — Ignore completamente tus sentimientos y debo de admitir, hiciste menos desastre del que esperaba de ti, es un progreso, supongo — Una pequeña risa sincera salió de la garganta de Star.

— Entonces, ¿No estoy en Problemas? — La madre de Star se separa de ella para mirarla a los ojos. — Hey, ya tienes 18 años, pero... — La madre de Star miro se volteo para mirar a Marco, el estaba rígido, esperando la inminente noticia.

— Hey Star, ¿Nos puedes dejar en privado un momento? — La rubia miraba confundida a su madre, pero después de unos momentos, se alejo mientras recogía una gran pila de los nachos que aun seguían en el suelo, para posteriormente comérselos.

— Marco — Dijo la reina River mientras agarraba a marco por los hombros — Tendría que hablarlo con tus padres, pero necesito que me respondas una pregunta — Marco, con un breve movimiento asintió para contestarle a la Reina — ¿Cual seria esta pregunta? —

— ¿Que tanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por Star? — El chico latino abrió bastante sus ojos debido al carácter de la pregunta, pero después de incorporarse contesto — Desde que nos conocimos siempre mirábamos nuestras espaldas, estábamos ahí el uno para el otro en los momentos difíciles y no importaba que pasara, siempre nos recuperábamos. — Marco miraba fijamente a Star, la cual estaba compartiendo con los invitados del baile, posteriormente Marco se volvió contra la Reina — Estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, ella lo merece. —

— Me alegro que mi hija haya encontrado a alguien como tu — Un breve sonrojo atravesó la cara de Marco ante el Elogio de la reina, esta posteriormente llamo a Star para que se les uniera, la princesa acudió deprisa, con un rostro un poco preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la Reina se aclara la garganta, para decir — Star Butterfly, puedes quedarte en la tierra, con la condición de... — Pero antes de que La reina terminara de hablar, Star salto de alegría para abrazar a Marco con todas sus fuerzas — ¡¿Escuchaste?, Me quedo en la tierra! — Después de soltarme hizo lo mismo con su madre, la cual le informo — Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora disfruta tu noche, hija. —

Star tomo la mano de Marco, para llevarlo a cualquier lugar del castillo, ella solo quería celebrar el momento, pero antes de eso, La reina exclamo algo que solo él Pudo escuchar.

— Nos vemos luego, _Yerno_ — Esa palabra la llego a escuchar Star, para confrontar a un Marco que parecía un tomate. — Hey, ¿Que significa _yerno_ , Marco? — Marco miro a los ojos azules de su compañera, para luego pronunciar de forma un poco torpe — U-una madre le dice yerno... P-pues, al... ehm... — Marco tartamudeaba y sudaba mucho más de lo que Star había visto nunca, a lo que ella sugirió — Hey, después me lo dices, quiero aprovechar lo que queda de esta noche, te tengo que agradecer por muchas cosas, por lo que, ¿Que quisieras hacer? — Una sonrisa inocente se dibuja en el rostro de Star, a la vez que sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco.

— Estar contigo es más que suficiente, Star. —Afirmo Marco mientras este le tomaba ambas manos para bailar en una de las pocas zonas que no se vieron afectadas por la Explosión de los nachos. La reina River, observaba muy satisfecha la escena desde una distancia prudencial, para pensar para ella misma. "Buena suerte, _Yerno_ "

* * *

 **Y Bueno, colorin colorado, Este Fic ah terminado (?. Vuelvo a repetirles, gracias a todos los que apoyaron, actualmente tengo una idea en mente, no daré fechas, pero espero que pronto suba algo. Tengo que decir que me gustaría haber hecho algo mas en el final, pero se me dificulto debido al factor Tiempo/Presión, y que no soy muy bueno con las escenas románticas (Espero mejorar esto, la idea que tengo se basa en el romance puro y un poco de comedia, dios tengo ganas de empezar a escribirlas, pero primero tenia que acabar esto.)**

 **Cualquier sugerencia/Correción/Opinión siéntete libre de Dejarla en las reviews :3.**

 **Nos leemos en otra historia, hasta entonces, MaFx98, Fuera!**


End file.
